A New Found Love
by Mrs.JasperHale24
Summary: Cleo aka Cassandra has just found out that her long time boyfriend Danny has cheated with his ex-wife. With one of the new kids paying special attention to her and her finding she has feelings for him, what will she do? Or will her decision send her world crashing into the rocky cliffs? Danny W./OC/Jasper
1. Hawaii Hawaii

First let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am 17 and a senior in high school. I stand at 5'6 and have curly midnight black hair. I have what people call an attitude problem. I am always fighting and if I'm not, you rarely hear a word out of me unless you piss me off. My dad knows how to handle me just not the situations I tend to get into. I have a perfect year round tan and shocking emerald green eyes. I am beautiful. Not to sound conceited but people have told me so on many occasions. My dad even calls me his Egyptian pharaoh. You know Cleopatra. He calls me Cleo for short. Today is the first day of my last year in high school and I am not excited in the least.

My alarm was blaring for me to wake up. I groaned and slammed my hand down on it. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. I set the timer to the coffee machine for my day and went upstairs to take my shower. The hot water felt good on my tense muscles. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my dad's room and shook him. "Daddy, wake up." I said. He groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep. I yanked the covers away and shook him again. "Dad, you have to get up. You can't be late for work. I even made coffee for you." I said. So yeah, when it came to my dad I turned into a little girl. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Cleo, what is going on?" he asked. I could tell he was still half asleep. "It's time to get up dad." I said. He nodded and sat up so I returned to my room to get dressed.

I chose cargo pants, a black crew neck and black combat boots. I toweled my hair dry and applied the mascara and thick eyeliner that I normally wear. I grabbed my bag before heading downstairs to make me something for breakfast. I decided on a bagel and I cup of coffee right when my dad walked in. "You have training with Steve today." He said. "I know. I'm headed straight there after school." I said. I finished my cup of coffee and headed out the door. "Hey Danno, what's up?" I asked as I climbed into his Camaro. "Got something for me?" he asked. I placed a warm kiss on his lips and he smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded silently and let him take me to school.

I loved Hawaii. The ocean was my best friend and I loved being there. I smiled into the sun and slid my shades onto my face. "So what's going on with you and Steve?" Danny asked. He was fishing and I knew it. He constantly thought that Steve and I were up to something. "Nothing. I have another round of training with him. That is all." I said. He nodded and pulled over right in front of my school. I leaned towards him but he pulled away. "Danno, seriously?" I asked. He didn't answer me so I got out and slammed the door. He had effectively screwed up my mood for the day. Even through my anger I heard the chatter about some new kids. I immediately turned when a horn was honked directly behind me. I stood and waited for the driver to say something. "Excuse me, you at standing in my way." The boy said.

I laughed out right and shrugged. I noticed a motorcycle pull in. It was all black and fast. I was checking out the bike so I didn't see a girl get out of the car. She was short with spikey black hair. "Hey, move." She said. My head snapped towards her and I glared. "What bitch?" I asked. "I said move. You are blocking our way." She said. I started towards her but stopped when I saw my cousins. "I'm going to let you get a pass for today. Only because you are new here. Don't do that shit again." I said. "Yo Cuz." I heard Chin say. I turned toward him and my other cousin Kono. "What's with the surprise visit?" I asked. "Need you to come in on a case." She said. "Anything for you Cuz." I smiled. I glared back at the girl and then looked towards the motorcycle again. There was a blonde god standing against it looking back. He smirked and raised an eyebrow before I turned and walked away.


	2. Profiling and Revelations

When I walked into the task force all you could hear was yelling. I frowned and looked towards my cousin. "Danny and Steve have been going at since they came in." she said. I nodded and moved towards Steve's office. Halfway there I ran into Danny's ex-wife and daughter. "Cleo!" Gracie yelled. She ran to me and I hugged her. "Hey sweetheart." I smiled. I loved his little girl with all my heart. "Danno and Uncle Steve are arguing." She stage whispered. I laughed and nodded. "Let's see if I can figure out what's going on." I said as I stood. "Hello Rachel." I said. She just looked at me and I frowned.

I walked into Steve's office without knocking. "Knock next time." He glowered at me. "Don't you look at me like that. I'm not the one you're angry with." I spit. "No but you are the cause of it." He spit back. I looked to Danny and frowned. "I told you nothing was going on." I frowned. He just stared at me. "Is this why I am here? To stop you two from killing each other?" I whispered. Steve saw the tears but didn't move. "No, we actually need you for a case." He said. "Sure. Whatever." I said. I turned and walked out before the tears could fall. I went back to my cousins in the task force room. Kono looked up and frowned but I shook my head and mouthed later.

I had forgotten Rachel was there until she spoke. "You see the problems you cause him. You are nothing but a little girl and he fights his best friend for you." She spit. The malice in her voice is what made my tears fall. "How could you say something like that to me? I have been nothing but nice to you. I have put my life on the line for you." I said. Steve and Danny had both walked in and frowned at her. They knew that I don't cry unless you really hurt me. "What do you need me to do?" I asked Steve. "Profile a serial killer." He said. I nodded and turned to the computer screen. "Give me the gist Cuz." I said. "We call him the Hawaii Surfer. Tortures and murders teenage girls before leaving their bodies to be found on the beach just before morning surf." She explained. "Hey Steve why don't you take Rachel and Gracie to get some ice cream?" I suggested.

He caught on and escorted them out before Kono brought up the pictures. "Based on bruises and wound depth I would say you are looking for a female in her late teens to early twenties. She has a male accomplice who is well built in order to subdue these girls. Anybody with dark hair is at risk. The torturing tells me that this is personal. This killer is referencing these kills to someone in her life. She will be a very dangerous subject so do not take her lightly." I profiled. I kept looking at the pictures and then I saw it. "She is killing herself. She most likely wants to die but is afraid or working up to it. She sees herself in these girls and is killing them because of it." I said.

They thanked me and suddenly Danno was pulling me into his office. I started to glare at him but just looked away. "Why won't you believe me?" I asked as my voice broke. He picked me up and sat me down on his desk. "I'm sorry." He whispered against the skin of my throat and I gasped. He knew where I needed to be touched to turn me on. "Danno, we can't." I breathed even though my body was already arching toward him. "We can." He said as he stepped back. He shut all the blinds and locked the door. His mouth was at my throat again and I moaned.

He kept teasing me and I started to get annoyed. I tugged at his pants to let him know what I wanted. I felt him smile against my lips. He stepped back and I unlaced my boots and took them off. I started on my pants but he stopped me by grabbing my hair and pulling backwards just hard enough to lean my head back. "What did I tell you about that?" he growled. "I'm sorry." I gasped. He always liked to take my pants off. He managed to remove my pants and underwear at the same time. "God you are so damn sexy." He whispered. I scooted toward him so that his erection was teasing my entrance. "Danny, please." I begged. The tears had started to fall and he wiped them away. My body had been coiled tight for the last couple of days and I needed a release.

He slid into me slowly and I moaned low in my throat. He kept this rhythm for a couple of minutes before picking up speed. I could feel him about to burst and I wanted to so badly but my body wouldn't let me. He came hard inside of me and I came because of it. He stayed still as my body gripped him like a vise and I fell from my high while moaning his name. He kissed me while still inside as I throbbed around him.

When he pulled away I moaned and he smiled. "Good to know I could still do that to you." He smiled. I shook my head as I fixed my clothes. The knock at the door came just as he sat in his chair. "We are still going to talk about this. This isn't over Danno." I said. I let his ex-wife and daughter in. I hugged Gracie goodbye and Danno called me. "Wait, I will take you back to school Cleo." He said. I nodded and went back into the taskforce room. It was 15 minutes before they came out and Danny looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded as I picked up my bag and followed him out but not before I saw the sly smirk on Rachel's face.

We got in the car and I frowned. "What wrong Danno?" I asked. "Rachel is pregnant." He said. It took me a minute to figure out why this would bother him. "You're still fucking her?" I screamed. He didn't answer me and I knew it to be true. It was lunchtime and everyone was in the parking lot when we pulled up. I got out and slammed the door. "Cleo, we need to talk about this!" he called.

I turned and glared at him as he approached me. "What the fuck is there to talk about Daniel?" I asked. "Cleo, please?" he asked. "WHAT? You are obviously still fucking her or else this wouldn't bother you." I shouted. He didn't reply and I slapped him. He was in shock and took a couple of punches before he restrained me. "It was one time Cleo. A mistake!" he said. "That is apparently all it takes." I argued. "Cleo, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know that this hurts and I hate that I'm doing this to you." He said. "Damn straight. Danny we made a promise to each other. You promised!" I screamed. He held me to him but I shoved him away. "Was this all a joke? Was anything you said the truth?" I asked thru my tears.

My heart was breaking and it hurt so badly. "Cleo, I never lied to you. I told you the truth. I truly do love you and want to be with you forever." He said. "You had sex with her Danny." I cried as I shoved him back once. "I know and I am sorry." He said. "She is your ex-wife and I respected that. I love Gracie and you. I put up with Rachel because she is a part of your life. You had no right to do this Danny." I cried." I shook my head as he pulled me into his arms. "I love you and you just broke my heart." I whispered. "I know and I am going to do everything in my power to fix it. I love you." He said.

I stood there crying for a few more minutes. "I told her that we are getting a DNA test to prove that its mine." He said. I nodded against his chest and then straightened up. "Will you let me pick you up after school?" he asked. I nodded and let him kiss me before turning away before more tears could fall.

I walked through the rest of the day as a zombie until the blonde god from this morning walked up. "Hey! You're Cassandra right?" he asked. "It's Cassie or Cleo." I corrected. "Such a pretty name to go with a beautiful girl." He said. "What do you want?" I asked. "A date. A chance to get to know you." He said. "Not gonna happen. I have a boyfriend already." I said. "I saw that this morning. Looked like he fucked up big time." He said. "He made a mistake but he deserves the chance to fix it." I said. he opened the door to the parking lot for me.

I headed straight for Danny but he kept walking with me. I stopped a few feet short of the car and turned to glare at him. "What part of not interested didn't you get?" I snipped. "I know you're interested. That is why you are still talking to me. Here take my number and give me a call." He said.

He tucked a piece of rolled paper behind my ear as he went to tuck a strand away from my face. I saw Danny get out the car and shoved the boy hard. "Don't touch me again unless you want to lose your hand." I snarled. I took the piece of paper and threw it at him. I got into the car and crossed my arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes and no." I snipped. He got the hint and drove back to work. I went straight into his office and shut the door to the outside world. I pretended not to see Rachel as I got up to find another place to hide.

"You have no words of wisdom?" she sneered at me. "I have nothing to say to you Rachel." I said. she followed me out the door and kept at it. "You really think he loves you?" she asked. We were in the center room now and everybody was watching. "I know he does and I get that its hard for you to accept."I aid. "Yeah, that's why it was so easy for him to have sex with me while he was with you." She sneered.

I jumped in her face with my fists balled. I saw Danny and Steve move around the table to us. "If you weren't pregnant I would beat the hell out of you for saying that. Rachel you will be in Danny's life because of Gracie. That's it. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. That baby can only save you from my wrath for so long. I suggest you get wise and leave me alone. I am not one to back down. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised a little girl that I would help her with a project." I spit.

I was shaking with anger but I took a step away from her. I took one last glare before I turned and walked away from her.


End file.
